Fighting Over Spock
by Bride of Spock
Summary: Kirk and Uhura are fighting over Spock. Who will prevail? OOC Uhura. Fluff and slash!


**A/N: My first drabble for my own 'Fan Art Challenge'! You can read about it on my profile, but basically I'm writing a drabble or oneshot for each piece of fan art in my Spock/Kirk folder. **

**In case you can't see the picture, it's Kirk and Uhura fighting. It's actually from one of the films (judging by Uhura's hair) but I decided to write it for The Original Series. Read the warnings again before you flame. Uhura being OOC is the whole point :p**

**Warnings: Possible slash (muhahaha), ****_OOC UHURA_****, and probably OOC Spock (my first time writing him).**

**Yes, I did use a few quotes from various episodes of TOS and the films.**

Summary - Kirk and Uhura are fighting over Spock. Who will prevail? AU. OOC Uhura.

Kirk's voice came clearly through the communicator. "Mr Spock to Captain's quarters immediately please." Spock looked up, wondering if this had anything to do with the Captain's absence. It was at least an hour since he should have reported for duty. Lieutenant Uhura was mysteriously absent also.

Spock waited outside the doors. "Spock to Captain; I am outside."

Kirk's breathless voice answered from inside. "Come in!" Spock entered the Captains quarters. He was met with a peculiar sight.

Kirk and Uhura were on the floor, each attempting to gain the upper hand in the apparent fight. Uhura's hair had come loose of its elaborate style and was hanging in a simple ponytail. Kirk was, quite frankly, a mess. His hair was plastered to his face, and his face wore an expression of intense concentration as he grabbed Uhura's wrists to foil any attempts at fighting him further. Kirk finally looked up and noticed Spock standing there with an eyebrow raised and his hands behind his back. "Hello, Mr Spock," he greeted, managing to remain casual even in his rumpled state. "I didn't see you there."

"You told me to enter, Captain. I am confused as to how you are surprised at my presence."

"Of course, of course."

Uhura struggled to get free, kicking out at Kirk, but he had her pinned within seconds. "Might I ask what is going on?" Spock said. Kirk and Uhura shared a quick glance.

"We were..."

"Settling a dispute," Uhura added quickly. "We - ah, wanted you to help us settle it." She threw a thinly veiled scowl at Kirk. Spock raised his eyebrow again.

"Lieutenant, no offense meant, but Captain, why were you unable to subdue Lieutenant Uhura? You have proven yourself to be - quite efficient in handling brawls," Spock said neutrally, a faint green blush visible on his pale skin.

"I was reluctant to attack or defend - I have sworn never to lay a harming hand upon an innocent woman," Kirk admitted. Uhura snorted. "However, Lieutenant Uhura soon convinced me of the need to 'brawl', as you put it, Spock."

"Oh?" Spock said, unconvinced. "What was this reason?"

"We were - fighting over _you_, Spock," Uhura said. A blushing Kirk nodded in agreement. Spock's eyebrows flew up simultaneously.

"I have done nothing that would place me at fault," Spock said slowly. "Logic dictates - "

"This isn't about logic, Mr Spock!" Uhura cried, overcoming Kirk and leaping up to stand in front of Spock. "This is about you, and me, and how we should be together!"

Spock raised one eyebrow, and looked to Kirk for explanation. Kirk merely shrugged. Spock took a step back, looking mildly uncomfortable. "Lieutenant Uhura, please restrain yourself."

"But Mr Spock, I - "

Spock frowned.

"So you pick _him_ over _me_?" Uhura asked incredulously.

"I am unclear as to what and whom I am choosing," Spock said, glancing at Kirk again.

"You always look to _him _for explanation! You - just - ugh!" Uhura stormed out.

"I don't understand what I have done, Captain. Have I offended Lieutenant Uhura in some way?" Spock was confused.

"Not particularly, Spock - she is insulted because you didn't recognise her attraction to you." Spock wrinkled his nose the slightest bit. Kirk noticed and smirked.

"She says she loves you," Kirk added as an afterthought.

"Love is an illogical human emotion, Captain," Spock said immediately. "As I've said before, emotions are alien to me, I'm a - "

"Scientist, I know," Kirk interjected.

"Humans do claim a great deal to that particular emotion," Spock remarked. "Love," he added when Kirk looked up. "It affects the mind, and further, it affects responsibility and control. Also, in the long run, love will cause man to suffer. Of course, I am immune to its effects."

"Well, you know what I say, Spock. A little suffering is good for the soul."

Spock shook his head and muttered, "Illogical," but made no objection to the statement.

"Shouldn't you be on duty, Mr Spock? Myself and Lieutenant Uhura have resolved our conflict, so..." Kirk trailed off.

"As should you be, Captain," Spock retorted. He made to stride from the quarters, but turned around as he reached the door.

"Something you need?" Kirk was facing away from him, but Spock could picture his face and detect the dismissal in his tone.

"I feel as though there is something I am missing, Captain. I am unclear as to why you were fighting."

"Uhura told you," Kirk said in an uncharacteristically moody voice.

"I will need further information to analyse the situation, Jim," Spock said. "If the subject of Uhura's affections was myself - " Spock frowned " - why were you involved?"

"It doesn't matter, Spock. Get back to duty."

"I will ask Lieutenant Uhura then." Spock knew this would get the Captain to open up - he was obviously trying to conceal something.

"No, no!" Kirk jumped up from his bed in a panic. "I'll tell you - but we are never to discuss it again, or it will cause humiliation on my part, Spock."

"Yes, Captain."

There was a lengthy pause.

"...Captain?"

Kirk sighed. "How do I do this," he murmured to himself.

"You do realise I can perform a mind meld and find out for myself."

"Well, aren't you manipulative today," Kirk said crossly. "Can I write it down?"

"Yes."

"I'll give it to you on the bridge later."

"I fail to understand why you are withholding information from me." Spock cocked his head to the side.

"You'll find out."

* * *

Spock approached the Captain's chair. "Captain, permission to speak of a personal matter?"

"Permission granted."

"I would like to know why you and Lieutenant Uhura were fighting earlier today."

Kirk whipped round quickly, but Uhura had already departed for the night. "Not so loud. Here." He handed over a post-it note, deliberately touching their fingers together in the process. Spock jumped at the touch, but otherwise ignored the contact.

"Thank you, Captain." Kirk gave a sarcastic salute and stood.

Spock scanned the note. His eyes widened in surprise (he was glad no one was around to witness the tiny bout of emotion) and he glanced up quickly, but Kirk had already left the bridge.

* * *

It was midnight. Kirk was laying on his bed, preparing for yet another sleepless night. He'd been meaning to talk to Bones about some sleeping pills, actually: Kirk sat up and reached for a post-it note to remind himself.

A post-it note.

Kirk groaned, setting the post-it notes down and covering his face with his hands. Spock had said he wouldn't bring it up, and he wouldn't act any differently around Kirk, obviously. It wouldn't affect him at all. But it would affect Kirk that Spock knew.

There obviously wouldn't have been a huge outburst of emotion, but Kirk wondered what went on in Spock's big brain when he read that the Captain was crushing on his First Officer.

A knock sounded, breaking his chain of thought. Kirk was glad.

He sat up, wondering (so much wondering that night) who could be calling for him at midnight. Was it an emergency? He sat up straighter, then reminded himself if it was an emergency the ship would be on red alert. Kirk stood up and stretched, then crossed to the door, opening it as quietly as he could.

"Spock?" he said bemusedly, confused as to the Vulcan would be up and calling for him this late.

"I apologise for the lateness of my visit, Captain. I have been meditating and practising Kolinahr for the majority of the evening," Spock said. He seemed to bite the inside of his cheek before he continued, "May I come in?"

_Nothing weird about the Captain and his First Officer meeting in his quarters at midnight. Nothing at all._

"Sure," Kirk said nervously, opening the door wide enough to admit Spock, then pushing it almost closed.

"I am sure you are - " Spock cast around for the correct emotion " - _confused_ as to why I am awake and calling for you this late."

_Great minds think alike._

Kirk mentally scolded his conscience before smiling at Spock. "Yes, an explanation would be nice."

"I supposed that you were not asleep; you have not be sleeping well lately, am I correct to assume?" Spock asked, interlocking his fingers and staring at them.

"Yes..."

_He noticed._

Kirk frowned slightly. "What did you want to discuss, Spock? I presume it is important, as it merits such a late call."

"I - I wanted to discuss the note you gave me, Jim."

_Vulcans don't stammer._

"I thought I made it clear we were not to discuss the contents of that note, Mr Spock," Kirk said levelly, staring at the floor.

"Jim, I - "

"You were so _oblivious_. I should never have told you."

"It is the last reason I would have guessed for you and Lieutenant Uhura fighting. Also, as I told you, I could have found out anyway."

"Indeed." Kirk stared holes in the floor.

"Jim," Spock said quietly, surprising Kirk, who had been expecting a lecture on and including how _Vulcans can't feel love_ and _it is illogical_ and _Starfleet comes before personal matters_.

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"You need not be. Please look at me."

"No," Kirk said defiantly. He closed his eyes and wished it all away.

Suddenly, he felt warm fingers beneath his chin, tilting his face to look at Spock and _into his beautiful dark chocolate eyes..._

"Please, Jim," Spock says softly. "T'hy'la," he murmurs, so quiet Jim barely heard him. But he did.

"Spock," Jim said, quieter still.

Spock held out two fingers. Jim looked down and then up in shock, knowing of the Vulcan action and what it meant. Then, surprising even himself, he too held out two fingers and touched them to Spock's. Spock smiled.

"T'hy'la."

**A/N: So yeah...this was supposed to be a short drabble about Uhura and Kirk fighting over Spock, but I turned it into a sappy oneshot about Spirk.**

**But omg...Spirk feels :3 I'm so proud of this.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :33**


End file.
